


the flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here

by fadingdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, baby larry, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdreams/pseuds/fadingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just keeps taking Harry's stuff and asks for things in return but Harry doesn't really mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here

**Author's Note:**

> just a little cutesy thing I wrote for fun because baby larry is just nice to think about. x

A little feather haired boy ran around obnoxiously screaming. A green eyed lad sat quietly under a tree, idly flipping the pages of his book, chuckling at his crazy friend, shaking his head as if he were wise beyond his years. And he supposed he was.

“Loueh stop!” Niall gasped sitting down on the grass tiredly, rubbing his blue eyes tiredly. “I give up.”

Louis turned around, little eyes blazing “Aw, c’mon Nialler. Am I too fast for you?”

“Uh huh.” Niall sighed, cheeks puffing up. “Go annoy Haz or somethin’”

Louis skipped over to where Harry was sitting calmly, leaning down to his ears and yelling right in them. “ _Haarryy!”_

Harry jumped up, startled at the loud voice. Louis snatched the book from his best friend’s hands. Harry’s tiny green eyes scrunched up as he stared at Louis with contempt. “ _Louis_. Can I have my book back please?”

“Nope.” Louis mocked, popping the ‘p’. “You have to play with me first.”

“But I don’t want to play right now!” Harry whined. “Play with someone else.”

“Niall is being tired.” The blue eyed boy groaned, slumping against the tree next to Harry. “Besides, you have to listen to me. I’m almost _eight_ and you’re only _six_. Baby Hazzles.”

Harry pouted, furrowing his pale eyebrows. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Does too.”

Louis looked at Harry, face shining with hope and Harry rolled his eyes, taking back his book and snapping it shut on Louis; fingers. “ _Fine_.” He sighed. “I’ll play with you.”

Louis waved his fists near his head with an adorable _yay_.

“Only if we drop Niall home first.”

“ _Ugh_.”

-

Harry frowned as he struggled along with his difficult, Year four math homework, pencil eraser pulling at the paper with every mistake he made. A thump on the window pulled him out of his confused state, he looked up, grateful for the distraction to see Louis pulling it up.

“We do have a front door Louis. Did you _climb_ up here?”

“Yes Harry. It’s not really that hard y’know. Done it a million times.”

Harry shook his head. “Doesn’t make it any safer.”

Louis laughed and pinched Harry’s cheek, swinging his leg over the sill and getting into his room. “Your concern is very cute. But I kind of need something from you.” He said lying on his stomach on Harry’s bed, looking completely at home.

“But I’m doing homework right now.”

“Is it the math again?”

Harry hummed in agreement, carrying it over and sitting down on the floor and smiling at Louis head as it dangled over the edge of the bed. Louis snatched the pencil out of Harry’s protesting hands and reached an arm over in an uncomfortable angle, scribbling the answers down easy peasy. “All done.”

“But Louis,” Harry protested. “That’s cheating. I’ll get into trouble.”

“S’only homework Haz. Now can you come with me _please_?”

Harry shut his book, secretly grateful that he didn’t have to bother with it. “What do you need?”

Louis just pulled Harry out of the window along with him, jumping off the sill nimbly and crawling down the branches of the tree with ease. Harry followed with a little more caution, stumbling over the last jump but that was okay because Louis caught before his tripped to the ground. Harry straightened his shirt grumbling about ‘bloody ninja’ and ‘the front door exists for a reason’

They walked into Louis front door and Harry marveled at the rare silence that the place possessed at the moment of time. “Are you scared of being home alone?” Harry chuckled.

Louis blushed shyly as they walked to the kitchen. “Don’t tell Niall. But kinda. That and –“, he gestured to a sink that was over piled with dirty dishes. “My mum left me to do the dishes, and I’m really bad at it.”

Harry’s shoulders drooped as he rolled his eyes because some people never change but when he saw Louis lips pout and the dilemma being quite serious from the look that his eyes held Harry’s face broke into a fond grin. He rolled up his sleeves and put the tap on running the dishes under the water as Louis smiled as well, jumping onto the counter and crossing his legs, picking up a rag and drying each dish that Harry finished washing. They worked seamlessly, chatting with each other and sometimes drifting into comfortable silences. Being them was easy.

-

_Faggot._

_Queer._

_Cockslut._

Everything had been going so well, everyone had been so accepting until all hell broke loose. The words echoed, resounding in Harry’s head as he hugged his knees to his chest. The tears streamed down his cheeks as the harsh voices and mocking tones took over his mind. Pulling a pillow closer to him, he tried to muffle his sobs. He then realized that the voices hadn’t hurt him as much as Louis’ turned back had.

His own best friend was ashamed of him.

Harry heard the door open and he looked up timidly from his bed to see a very guilty looking Louis entering the room. “Go away.” Harry croaked.

“Haz –“, Louis begged but Harry just turned away.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“But I want to talk to you.” Louis said firmly, walking round to face Harry. He knelt down to be at his eyelevel and grabbed Harry’s hand. “I’m so sorry. I know I was a dick. I should have stood up for you. I just, I got scared.”

“I thought –“, Harry stuttered. “I thought you were ashamed of me.”

“No Harry.” Louis pleaded crawling into the bed with Harry. “No. Why would I ever be ashamed of you?”

“Why wouldn’t you be.” Harry mumbled.

“Don’t think like that.”

“Lou.” Harry said, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. “I’m fourteen, and just a few insults reduce me to fucking tears. I can’t go on like this.”

“You can.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Nobody will ever hurt you again like this okay? Not while I’m around. I promise.”

Harry gave Louis a watery smile and squeezed his hand in response.

-

The sound of buttons clicking was the underlay soundtrack of the room, Harry’s fingers flew across the keys of his phone as he laughed silently, the wit of Zayn amusing him much more than his other best friend who was currently on his laptop, browsing through the universities and biting his lip.

“Harry can you stop texting please and help me.”

“Louis I can wash your dishes but I can’t really help you choose a university, you know that right?” Harry said absentmindedly. “I mean, you aren’t even sure of which course you want to take.”

Louis leaned over and grabbed the phone out of Harry’s hands, glaring.

“ _Louis_! You can’t just take my stuff from me every time you want something.” Harry chastised fondly, crawling over Louis to gain possession of his phone.

“Zayn is just fucking taking over your bloody life, you see him everyday anyway.”

“I see you every day.” Harry retorted, arching an eyebrow. “C’mon Lou. What’s it going to take?”

Louis looked at Harry’s smiling face, dimples peeking out and white flower petals embedded in his fluffed up curls. He looked so beautiful that Louis couldn’t even hesitate when the only thing he wanted was –

“A kiss.”

Harry faltered, green eyes going wide and round as Louis words dawned on him. Was Louis even serious, well he certainly looked serious? His eyes were ferociously gleaming the way the only did when he desperately wanted something and was determined to get it. His jaw was set and he held Harry’s phone in his hand determinedly, sticking to his demand. The fire in his orbs seemed to draw Harry closer to his lips until they were only a hairs breath away, and Harry wanted it so bad.

Louis free hand snaked round Harry’s neck and buried itself in the curls there as their lips pressed against each other gently. There was no heat, and no urgency in the contact as much as there was passion and happiness and _love_. Harry’s phone slipped out of Louis hand and onto the floor but Harry didn’t care, tangling his fingers with Louis and sighing into his mouth. Louis pulled away, lips red and face flushed as he smiled at the younger boy in front of him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“You’re not getting your phone back.”

“Zayn can wait.” Harry chuckled and settled down next to Louis pulling his laptop closer and browsing through the websites as Louis took Harry’s hand and pressed kisses to his knuckles. Because some people have it difficult to find the ones that they love, but some have it easy, and LouisandHarry found it effortlessly.


End file.
